New Year's Chaos
by sTaR SNipEr
Summary: Ryoma hates social gatherings but Atobe's New Year's party is about to change that. (OT5 pairing aka SanaAtoTezuFujiRyo, fear the crack XD)


I know this is early but Happy New Year everyone! Probably by the time this gets put up on , it'll already be the New Year anyway XD Ah well, same diff, I'm hoping that everyone's holidays are going well? Mine is pretty good :D Blargh..I don't want to go back to school though s boring :P

Anyway! This fic is total and utter crack. I've been writing a lot of that lately can't you tell? XD The main pairing is SanaAtoTezuFujiRyo, the OT5 as kasugai gummie so kindly puts it :P There's some AtoRyo in the beginning too for fans of that pairing, you canprobably tell that I am XD

Andremember kids: _It takestwo to tango, three to crowd,four to party andfive to orgy._ Now onto the fic! :D

* * *

Social gatherings were things that Echizen Ryoma tended to avoid--completely. Of course, he didn't mind those small parties the Seigaku tennis team would have at Taka-san's sushi shop, he had grown accustomed to those eventually. But when the biggest prick under the sun was inviting him to a New Year's party at his house, or rather _mansion_, the now senior at Seigaku High School expected nothing but disaster.

The 16-year-old thought about refusing to go, then mentally slapped himself. Even if he left town, Atobe would make sure that Ryoma would be found, wherever he was, and be promptly dragged back his "uke-rear" and all, whether he liked it or not and still manage to make it in time. That was Atobe Keigo for you.

Ryoma sighed and wondered what had compelled his former captain--of what was it now, six or seven years?--to leave him in the "care" of the Monkey King of all people while he and Fuji left to continue pursing tennis. Tezuka had been long gone before anyway, and Ryoma wasn't surprised that Fuji had followed as soon as he got the chance and the rest of the team went off to pursue their own interests, some in tennis, while the rest in other things. This left behind their little 'Ochibi' who was still sadly, shorter than the rest of them.

Atobe had done nothing but try to get into the teenager's pants, especially now more that all his sempai were gone. From being cornered at the street tennis courts to study sessions turned make-out, Ryoma was sure the former Hyotei captain had tried every trick in the book, along with adding his own. Miraculously, however, there had usually been a distraction before anything serious happened. Ryoma was powerful enough to over-power the older boy if he really tried but he was 16-years old, and teenage hormones would _not_ let him resist the Monkey King.

Why he was sitting Atobe's house, lying even on the same bed as the horny older boy, Ryoma had no answer to. Oh, that's right. He was _supposed_ to be doing his homework, why had he let the older boy talk him into taking Greek? He already knew English well enough, along with Japanese, who even talked in Greek anymore? Oh yeah, that's right, the Greeks themselves did.

That's right, Atobe somehow managed to convince the younger boy that he needed to know Greek in order to have a better chance of getting into the Olympics or something. Ryoma didn't remember. He was too bust trying to get the Monkey King's tongue out of his mouth.

"Money King…" Ryoma growled upon suddenly upon feeling Atobe's hands go in places he'd rather not have them go. It took al his self control not to punch the living daylights out of the older boy, he couldn't anyway, Atobe had a firm grip on his hands and arms.

"Mmmph…" was the reply. Ryoma twitched.

"Stop eating my shirt! I'm running out of spares…" though in reality, Ryoma never would, because Atobe would always buy him extras, giving him no reason as to why he couldn't rip, tatter, or well, _eat_ them off the Seigaku prodigy.

Ryoma struggled for a little bit, but it's Atobe who has the advantage and the former Hyotei captain knew from past experience where the younger boy was sensitive, and where he got hot. Ryoma felt himself groan more than once, and knew that Atobe had ensnared him again. His shirt was gone in an instant, and Atobe was working on the waistline of his pants when the phone started ringing.

Ryoma wriggled himself out of Atobe's grasp quickly and dived for the phone.

"Atobe residence, Ryoma speaking," he panted. It wasn't unusual for him to answer the older boy's phone that way, he technically lived at the Monkey King's mansion anyway, his parents didn't seem to mind.

"Saa Echizen, I didn't know you and Atobe were married. Why didn't Tezuka and I get an invitation? Or did you elope?" Ryoma felt his cheeks fluster as he recognized the voice instantly.

"F-Fuji-sempai!" he yelled. "I am NOT married to the Monkey King! Argh…get off me!"

"Saa, it seems I caught you at a bad time, ne Tezuka? I told you it was bad time to call, they're in the middle of sex," There was a choking noise heard on the other line and Ryoma couldn't help but smirk at the possible look on his former captain's face. He then realized what Fuji was implying, or rather, assuming what he and Atobe were doing and started to yell again, this time, as loud as he could so that everyone in whatever room Tezuka and Fuji were in could hear.

"FUJI-SEMPAI, I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH THE MONKEY KING! HE'S BEEN MOLESTING ME EVER SINCE YOU AND TEZUKA-BUCHOU LEFT! YOU'D BETTER COME TO HIS NEW YEAR'S PARTY OR I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS INTO THE NEXT UNIVERSE!!!" There was a crash on the other line and Ryoma heard an amused chuckle come from the prodigy.

"Saa Echizen, you didn't have to be so loud, you were on speakerphone." Ryoma sweat dropped and was about to start yelling again when Atobe snatched the phone out of his hands.

"Ah, Fuji-kun, how nice of you to call, you will be attending Ore-sama's party correct," It was more of a statement than an actual question Ryoma knew because well, if _he_ couldn't skip out on Atobe's party, no one really could. Besides, Atobe had sent the plane tickets over with the invitation already anyway.

"Mmhmm…of course he's fine, I haven't laid a hand on the gaki--"

"LIES! ALL LIES!" Ryoma screamed into the phone but Atobe held it out of his reach.

"Hmm? Oh, don't mind that, Echizen's just exaggerating, you know how teenagers are these days," Atobe somehow managed to hold a somewhat decent conversation, even while Ryoma was trying to bit his hands off so he could get to the phone. Suddenly, his tone of voice changed and Ryoma saw a smirk grow on the older boy's face.

"Heh? Tezuka, is your shoulder still intact?" Ryoma then saw his chance to tell his former captain everything. He pressed the speaker button and started making himself sound as pathetic as possible, his pride be damned.

"BUUUCCCHHHOU! SAAAVVEE MEEEEEEEE He's making me take GREEK! GREEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" Ryoma was then promptly shoved to the other side of the bed.

"Now why can't you scream that loud when Ore-sama's inside of you?" Atobe said, loud enough for Tezuka and Fuji to hear. There was a crash, some sort of glass/china broken, and a lot of choking added to another chuckle from Fuji. Ryoma was about to start screaming again, when suddenly there was a loud yell that was sure to have resounded throughout the entire Atobe mansion,

"ATOBE! ECHIZEN 100 LAPS AROUND THE ATOBE MANSION NOW!" That was Tezuka speaking for the first time in the entire conversation. Both Atobe and Ryoma stared at the phone in disbelief.

"I don't hear running!...200 laps! 300--!" and that was when Atobe cute off the line.

"Che, 100 laps around the mansion doesn't he realize we have a party to prepare for. Saa, come Echizen! We're going to set up mistletoe…"

"That's Christmas baka Monkey King!" Echizen retorted. "And you owe me a new shirt!" he added pointing to the now nearly shredded one that lay on the floor.

"So? Are you mocking my judgment, eh Echizen? Oh, and just grab something from the closet why don't you?"

"…Monkey King all of your shirts are PURPLE."

"And?"

"…I hate you."

Atobe smirked and placed a small kiss on the side of the younger boy's forehead. "I'll be waiting downstairs. Ja." And then he was gone from the room. Ryoma sighed and stared longingly at the Greek homework he had. It seemed so much more appealing to him now.

Ryoma came downstairs with one of the rare black shirts Atobe had in his large 15-foot walk-in closet. Honestly, who needed that many clothes anyway?

"And I want 20 sprigs of mistletoe hung here, here and oh yes, here too, and make sure we have only the best champagne, the _very_ best, I shall not settle for less." Atobe was giving out orders and Ryoma noticed that in the amount of time he'd spent in Atobe's closet, the Monkey King had already decorated at least one-fourth of his house.

Maids were hanging streamers everywhere and men were coming in from all directions bringing in boxes upon boxes of only god knew what and as Ryoma passed fountain in the main hallway, he saw others attempting to make an ice sculpture of…what was that anyway?

"Oi…Monkey King." Ryoma called out to the older boy. Atobe turned around and put a hand over his mouth.

"Ah Echizen, I see you picked out one of ore-sama's more…interesting shirts to wear." Ryoma narrowed his eyes. No doubt the Monkey King was thinking something perverted. Ryoma was wearing a muscle tight sleeveless shirt that opened up at the stomach and of course was three times too big for the tennis prodigy, who had improvised by taking a rather large chunk of it and tying it to the side, which of course, exposed even more of his stomach that the shirt intended to.

"Hmph. Stop staring," Ryoma said and pulled his down his face. "Don't you have to look over what everyone's doing?"

"They can take care of themselves," Atobe replied then snapped his fingers. "Oi," he said. A butler appeared with a long, rolled up list of paper. He cleared his throat before letting it unravel to the floor, where it stopped at Ryoma's feet. Atobe looked over the list and nodded his head and snapped his fingers again, in which a maid brought in a rather large stack of cards. Ryoma stared at them incredulously.

"Didn't you already mail out invitations?" he asked.

"Mail? Che, of course not, even Fuji and Tezuka had their invitations specially delivered to them Echizen, and the rest--" he took the invitations from the maid's arms and gave them to Ryoma. "The rest are to be delivered by you."

Silence. Then—

"Nani?! Why ME?" Ryoma cried out as he examined the pile. He'd be running all over Japan just to deliver a few of them.

"Because Echizen, Ore-sama would go himself, but I need to overlook the decortations and such, now shoo shoo," he said and waved off the boy who frowned and didn't move.

"I thought you said they could take of themselves," he muttered and swung the stack behind his back.

"Be careful! Those are delicate!" Atobe said then added, "They can take care of themselves but what if something were to go wrong when Ore-sama was not around eh? The lighting people are just down the hallway, you wouldn't want Ore-sama's house to go up in flames eh Echizen?"

Ryoma didn't answer and started waking away with a quiet 'whatever' as he left. At least while he was gone, he'd be out of the Monkey King's perverted grasp.

The invitations were delivered with not much problem, other than the fact that Ryoma had to wait around listening to Shinji babble for about half an hour about something he couldn't remember before he finally told him where Kamio was. Why Atobe invited the redhead, Ryoma didn't have the answer to but it was Atobe's party so he didn't think much about it.

When Ryoma got back to the Atobe mansion, he noticed there was still some construction going on the in house, even though it was quite late out. When he walked inside, he thought he'd stepped into the wrong house at first, but then realized that _no one_ had a house as large as Atobe's so he was in the right one.

The mansion had been turned into some strange mix of winter wonderland and a night club. There was fake snow on the floor and neon lights had put placed everywhere, added to that, there was a rather large sound system in the main hall with a DJ stand nearby. Six tables were reserved for food and refreshments and the ice sculpture had been half finished. It looked like a replica of the giant new years ball that dropped every year in New York.

"Che," Ryoma said and started to explore the rest of the house. Leave it to Atobe to overdo _everything_. A moving platform had been installed in one of the hallways to take one from room to room, one which held a gaming room, another looked a mini dance club, and Ryoma wondered what the DJ stuff was doing _outside_ of that room. The rest, much to the boy's dismay, seemed to be bedrooms or lounges for…other matters.

Ryoma finally found the Monkey King again when he returned to the main hallway. Atobe was barking orders left and right, and since Ryoma still had Greek homework, he didn't bother to make his presence known and sneaked back to Atobe's bedroom, moved all his stuff to one of the other guestrooms, and did his homework there. The rest of the night was peaceful and Atobe's mouth must've been tired saying so many things at once that he didn't try to molest Ryoma later. It was a peaceful evening.

The day of the party came, and Ryoma was being molested, but wasn't by Atobe and most definitely not in a perverted manner. Someone was doing his hair, another his make-up--why did he even need it?!--, and another was fussing with his clothes. Ryoma sighed and turned to the clock. It read four o'clock. About two more hours until Atobe's party at six-thirty.

In another separate room, Atobe was being treated like a king. He was receiving just about the same treatment as Ryoma, his hair was being donned to perfection, along with his make-up and clothes. The only difference was that he was also getting a manicure and somehow consuming a well balanced and healthy meal. After all, it was important to keep one's figure in tact.

An hour and a half later, both stepped out of their respective rooms, Ryoma tugging at the neck-binding collar he wore and Atobe tossing his hair. He smirked at the younger boy's antics.

"Echizen, you're going to ruin your outfit that Ore-sama so carefully picked out for you if you don't stop fiddling with it," he remarked.

"But it's too tight and I can't breathe Monkey King…" Ryoma replied obviously not heeding the older boy's words. Atobe resisted the urge to roll his eyes and bent over (he was still a good head taller than Ryoma of course) to unbutton the top button of the other boy's shirt. Ryoma took in a big gulp of air and breathed deeply.

"There, now you're still fashionable and you didn't ruin your outfit," Atobe replied. "Now come, we have guests to greet."

"They're not going to be here for another half--" Ryoma was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Somehow, Atobe had obtained a gold pocket watch; because he clicked it shut and muttered 'just on time' as he proceeded to drag Ryoma throughout the rest of his house to get to the door.

When they finally pulled through the maze that was Atobe's house, they found Fuji and Tezuka waiting in the hallway, Fuji acting like a small child and pointing out all the decorations while Tezuka tried to keep up with him. Ryoma smirked. Some things never changed. He would've run down to greet them if Atobe didn't have such a firm grip on his arm. He still called out to them anyway.

"Fuji-sempai! Buchou!" It was another habit that never changed. Tezuka had been his captain through middle school and high school, a respectable one at that, so Ryoma saw no reason to call him anything else. Same thing went for Fuji, as far as sempai go.

The two turned around upon hearing their names and immediately recognizing the snarky, yet now more mature voice that called them. Fuji waved and smiled while Tezuka nodded at the both of them. Ryoma felt Atobe's grip loosed and while he was tossing his hair and making a grand entrance, Ryoma slid down the railing of the stairs and landed in Fuji and Tezuka's arms when he flew off, promptly wrinkling his clothes, which Atobe scolded him for as soon as he came down.

They all exchanged greetings and caught up on old times, Tezuka was pleased that Ryoma was learning Greek and doing well, it was thanks to ore-sama, or so Atobe said. The whole time, Ryoma made sure to keep himself as close as possible to Fuji, who was probably his best bet for protection. The tensai had smiled, and for the fun of it, draped himself across the smaller boy, causing very interesting reactions in both Atobe and Tezuka.

The Hyotei regulars came next and much to Ryoma's disgust and Fuji's amusement, each and every one of them had gotten on one knee and kissed the their former captain's right hand. Apparently, it was some sort of ritual, though not all of them enjoyed it much.

More and more people came, and Atobe left to entertain his guests, while Ryoma decided to hang out with Fuji, as Tezuka had left to go converse with Sanada and a few others. He began to regret it though, when he was quickly reminded of the sprigs of mistletoe.

"Saa Echizen?" Fuji asked him.

"Hmm?" was the reply.

"I've noticed that Atobe has put mistletoe around the mansion. Isn't that for Christmas?"

Ryoma shrugged, "It was the Monkey King's stupid idea, blame him. Just watch out for it okay? I don't know where he…oh." Ryoma just happened to look up and noticed that he was directly beneath the said object. "Fuji-sempai--" he started but was cut off by the older boy's lips on his.

Kissing Fuji was different from kissing Atobe, Ryoma noticed. Atobe's kisses were demanding and authoritative, while Fuji's were light and teasing. Ryoma was beginning to wonder what it would be like if Tezuka kissed him when he suddenly regained some sanity and tried to push Fuji off of him but like Atobe, he had a knowledge of where Ryoma was sensitive, though how he knew, Ryoma didn't know. He just did.

"Having fun?" a voice interrupted.

_Oh good_ Ryoma thought at first but then he saw who it was.

_Oh shit_ was his next thought. It was Atobe and he looked quite amused.

Fuji smirked at him. "Indeed, I have to commend you for these mistletoe sprigs, they're very…useful. I've been wanting to taste Echizen for a while now." Ryoma stared at Fuji in disbelief. No--Fuji was on his side right? Right?

"I see. Then I suppose you won't mind if ore-sama cuts in ah? I haven't tasted him all day, though I could go for something new," he added and smirked at Fuji, who licked his lips.

"I don't mind," Fuji replied and turned to a wide-mouth Ryoma and smiled. "Saa, Echizen, you're going to catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that, why don't we put it to better use hmm?"

Ryoma was now _very_ scared. He backed away as far as he could from Fuji, only to feel Atobe's arms encircle his waist as the older boy nipped at his ear.

"I agree, Atobe said and Ryoma prayed for his life.

Fifteen minutes later, Ryoma ran out of the room, panting and clutching at his shirt. He glanced back quickly and saw Atobe and Fuji making out. He paled. That was definitely life scarring.

Ryoma then realized that he was thirsty, despite the fact that Atobe and Fuji had had their tongues in his mouth not too long ago. His breath hitched upon remembering it. It was bad enough that Atobe had managed to find his weak points but Fuji too? And their hands, and tongue, lips, god, it was good. Ryoma shook his hand and started banging it against the wall.

_Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_ His mind screamed. Yeah--he definitely needed a drink _right now_.

Tezuka and Sanada were surprised to find Ryoma swaying from left to right slightly as he made his way towards them…or rather, the punch bowl.

"Echizen? What's wrong?" Tezuka then noticed the look on the poor boy's face. "You look pale. Are you all right?" Ryoma nodded wordlessly and scooped a big amount of punch into his cup. He was tempted to just dunk his dead into it, he really needed to cool off.

"Hmm? Weren't you with Fuji earlier?" Sanada asked and Ryoma nearly choked on his drink. Tezuka noticed this and hit the boy on the back, making sure that he would be able to breathe later.

"Echizen? What happened to Fuji?" he asked gently. Ryoma started to babble something about monkeys, mistletoe and ambushes, something which puzzled both Sanada and Tezuka. Sanada took the younger boy by the shoulders and shook him gently.

"Echizen! Please calm down and tell us what happened to Fuji. Is he okay?" Ryoma nodded wordlessly but at the same time, turned a very interesting shade of red.

"Where is he?" Tezuka asked eyeing Ryoma carefully. "What has he gotten himself into this time?"

Ryoma opened, then closed his mouth several times before coming up with a coherent answer.

"Fuji-sempai and Monkey King are making out in the next room down the hall."

Sanada clutched his head and Tezuka choked on his drink, much like Ryoma had when Sanada asked him where the tensai was. When both had regained their composure, Tezuka asked him if he was sure about it and Ryoma nodded.

"Hai, I'm sure. They were molesting me at first but then they decided to make out. I barely escaped." Ryoma answered and shuddered at the memory. Tezuka suddenly looked very pale as he excused himself to go find Fuji and Sanada claimed to have a headache and left as well. Ryoma shrugged and continued drinking from the punch bowl.

Ten cups later, Ryoma suddenly felt very lightheaded and well, happy. He was now bored with no one to talk to so he decided to seek out some company. He looked around the room and saw that his vision was slightly blurred. He shook his head.

"Mada mada dane," he said and tried to walk about the room, which turned out to be quite difficult, as it kept moving and shaking, well, in Ryoma's eyes it was. He couldn't find anyone he recognized, and ended up against a wall, giggling for no reason at all, but he was happy in his own little world.

Atobe found him there half an hour later.

"Ah, Ore-sama finally found you Echizen." Ryoma looked up and saw--two? Or was it three?--Atobes in front of him. Or maybe it was a really fast moving Atobe. Yeah, like Kikumaru-sempai and his really fast move…what was it called again? Oh well. It didn't matter anyway.

"Hiiii Monkey King. Whatcha doing? Don't youuu have a parrrtty to look over? What if someone sets your house on fire?" Ryoma greeted him with a slurred speech and a giggly voice. Atobe smirked down at him.

"They can take of themselves," he replied and thumbed the younger boy's cheek. "Saa Echizen, how much did you drink tonight? You look a little flushed." He added with a small amount of seductiveness in his voice.

"What are you hicimplyhic-ing Monkey hic King? I haven't been hic drinking hic aaannnnnyyyything hic Oops--I think I have the hic hiccups, heheee" Oh yeah, Ryoma was definitely drunk.

Atobe decided to play a little with the 16-year-old instead of taking him home. He too, after all, had had a bit of punch himself, along with everyone else. Besides, little brat looked so adorable when he was drunk.

"I'm not hic drunk Monkey hic King," Ryoma said heatedly.

Had he said that out loud? Oh well.

"Heh, it's all right Echizen, why don't I help you get rid of those hiccups ah?" Atobe replied and moved closer to the unsuspecting boy. Ryoma grinned.

"I know what you're hicdoing Keeiiiiggggooo and you're very, very bad, hehehhee," Atobe smirked and opened up Ryoma's shirt and ran a trail of kissing down his neck and collarbone, causing the other to moan.

"If I've been bad then Echizen, why don't you punish ore-sama ah?" he asked and Ryoma giggled.

"Carry me then," and Atobe complied.

How Atobe managed to maneuver through his entire house with Ryoma in his arms without breaking anything was a mystery, but then again, he wasn't as heavily drunk Ryoma and even if he was, his vision was almost perfectly intact. They entered the room making out heavily and Atobe had Ryoma pinned to the bed and was ready to have his way with the younger boy when both heard a groan from not to far away from them.

Ryoma tilted his head back and saw a figure who seemed to be dealing with a very big headache. He wouldn't have guessed as to who it was if he didn't see the little black hat laying next to the figure he smirked.

"Sanada? hic" The raven haired boy sat up immediately upon hearing his name.

"Ah, who's there--what the hell?! Atobe! Echizen!" he cried out upon seeing the position the two were in. Atobe smirked as a very interesting idea formed in his head.

"Ah Sanada, you look stressed out. Do you need a massage? Ore-sama is quite skilled in that department." Ryoma giggled and Sanada's expression was a mix of horror and disbelief.

"He means hic do you wanna join us? hic You look lonely hehehe hic Oops." Ryoma said in an almost sing song voice.

"Echizen, are you drunk?" Sanada asked warily and once again, Ryoma got defensive.

"I am not hic drunk!" he yelled only to be silenced by Atobe's lips on his. "Mmm…" he mumbled when Atobe pulled away and started advancing towards Sanada. "Oi, no fair, I spotted him first Monkey King!"

"Then get over here with ore-sama," Atobe replied and Ryoma smirked, then climbed on top of the Rikkaidai vice-captain.

"Ne? Don't look so nervous Sanada, Monkey King's really good, hehehee hic" Sanada turned a very interesting shade of crimson and Atobe had to commend the younger boy for producing such an interesting reaction.

There was suddenly another loud giggle from outside the room and then the door opened, bringing in a very flushed and also trigger happy Fuji who was dragging along an equally flushed Tezuka, though he had managed to keep his sanity.

"Saa, where are we I wonder? Ooh look, there's Ryoma-chan. Ryoma!" he called out and Ryoma waved back. "Ne, you look like you're having fun," he added.

"Ryoma nodded. "Yup!" he replied. "Monkey King and are playing 'make Sanada as red as possible,"

"Ooh, sounds fun, come on let's play too Kuni-chan," he giggled and dragged the former Seigaku captain with him.

"F-Fuji, this is not…" he tried to say but was cut off by the tensai.

"Oh hush now, you need to let your self go and have some fun once in a while, ne Atobe? Let's make Tezuka as red as possible too." Atobe smirked at the tensai's enthusiasm and pulled him down onto the bed for a quick kiss making Tezuka also lose his balance and landing right next to Ryoma.

"Mmmm," Fuji licked his lips when they stopped kissing. Ryoma pouted and leaned up to kiss Fuji as well.

"Hehe, there. An indirect kiss with Monkey King," he said.

"Ah, wouldn't you rather have a direct kiss Echizen?" Atobe asked but didn't wait for an answer.

That was when Tezuka decided he should leave before anything bad happened. He got up from the bed and was about to dash out the door when Fuji grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back down onto himself.

"Maa maa, don't be such a spoiled sport now, Tezuka. Have some fun ne?" Fuji said and grinned evilly.

"He's right buchou," Ryoma added then licked the older boy's bottom lip. "See, that wasn't so bad ne?"

"Mou, no fair Echizen, I want to kiss Tezuka too," Fuji faked a pout and Ryoma shrugged.

"Betsuni. Then…I'll kiss Sanada hehe," he grinned evilly and pounced back onto the unsuspecting Rikkaidai player.

And that when the clothes went flying.

A few hours later, a panting Ryoma noticed that it was 11:59pm. He scrambled around to find the remote to the big screen TV and flipped open CNN, where they were counting down the seconds to midnight on the silver New Year's ball in New York City. Fuji sat up and watched as it dropped slowly, then turned to Atobe, who smirked Ryoma saw what they were doing and pulled Sanada and Tezuka closer to him.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!" the TV screamed but the five boys weren't paying attention. There was much cheering from the rooms downstairs as well, and they all heard fireworks being shot into the sky. Ryoma sat back and watched them fly from the sunroof over them. The fireworks were really pretty.

He didn't get to admire them for very long though. He didn't get that much sleep either.

* * *

Once again, Happy New Year everyone! :D Feedback would be appreciated and you're allowed to put your favorite line and why in it becuase I want to know which one people like best :P Ja matta!

Seiya


End file.
